


Dragon Age

by Sannah



Series: Off The Script [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, Meditation, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: This prompt has, yet again, been adopted from SWModdy•~*~•Okay what if every force-sensitive can turn into a dragon? Like it starts when their babies and they need sometime to turn back, which is why some parents freak out and leave their babies at the temple. The creche is filled with baby!dragons, which aren’t bigger than lothcats, and the creche masters turn into dragons to help them adjust. And sometimes you’ll just find dragons running down the hallways and padawan!dragons tumbling with each other. Outside of the temple it’s not really known





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



   Anakin easily follows the orders of the small Jedi master, his eyes closed as he breathes in deeply. At first, being in the large Temple was strange.

   Many of the padawans would race down the longest halls, skin shifting as their Force presence rumbles around them. What happened part-way through each race still shocks Anakin. With each step, the padawans’ forms would expand to a larger form with scales and wings. After shyly and hesitantly asking one of the older Jedi, Anakin soon found out that every Jedi could turn into a form of dragon.

   The Quarren he had seen would turn into long and wingless dragons with two eyelids, several long tentacles creating a beard under and around their snouts. Their feet were always webbed, a large and slim fin-like appendage that starts halfway down their tail and reaches to the end. Considering that they’re from an amphibious species, Anakin can see some of the resemblance between their dragon forms and some of the fish from their home world he studied for one of his classes.

   The Twi'lek, which are more common than the Quarren among the Jedi, have an entirely different dragon form. With the heads of the older Twi’lek almost reaching the ceiling (the Wookiees’ reptilian forms don’t fit in the halls, by what Anakin hears), the two legged dragons have the same amount of horns as they have lekku. The teeth in their long snouts are sharp and deadly looking (like most of the Jedi dragons), the canines reaching out of their mouths. Their arms are replaced by large, leathery wings instead of turning into a front pair of legs, leaving the Twi’lek as bipedal dragons. Short spikes make their way down their spines, and as the master teaching biology says, all flexible yet deadly.

   Unlike all of the other Jedi, Anakin soon realized that two others never shift into their dragon forms. He kind of knows why he doesn’t, as he’s scared of what would happen if he does, but the two oldest members of the Order never do. Kriff, Anakin even saw Windu shift, and he’s a stick in the mud! But Masters Yoda and Yaddle never change form.

   Anakin cracks an eye open, sneaking a peak at the auburn haired troll in front of him. Unlike her male and mostly hairless counterpart, he actually likes Yaddle. Definitely more welcoming. More territorial. He’s not sure if that last one is due to their species or their dragon forms. All that Anakin is sure is that the younger has a habit of claiming a room if she knows she can get away with it. Much like she did with the room they’re in now. Yoda and some of the older masters tend to steer clear unless they have to, the troll more so than the others. Anakin bets that he’s scared of pissing her off.

   “Meditate, you should, young Skywalker.” Anakin winces, closing his eye and straightening up from his slouched position. Before he completely closes his eye, Anakin swears that he can see Yaddle smiling a bit.


	2. Part Two

   A battalion of clones watch the large reptile skid through the almost deserted forest and into the field, the majority of the animals hiding in their holes. Several clones sit on top of the reptile, sliding down and landing on the ground.

   The arrival of the group pulls Obi-Wan’s attention from the map he’s standing by, turning to the reptile still hidden from view. Sighing, he rolls his eyes.

   “Come here, Anakin. We need your opinion on something.” A huff follows his statement, and the younger Jedi steps out of the shadows.

   Though his head and neck are lowered so he’s not seen over the trees, the top of Anakin’s head can easily clear the 80 meter tall canopy. Thankfully, the other Jedi knows not to look over the trees. The spines that trail down from his neck to his tail are flattened down, making it harder for the droids in the strong hold see him. Well, Obi-Wan hopes that the droids can’t see the large dragon.

   Slinking forward, Anakin’s head hovers over the map, a large eye staring down at the group.

 _“What kind of opinion is needed, Master?”_ The scaled being asks, his voice rumbling as it echoes in the group’s minds.

   “Rex and half of the other clones want to rush in through the front doors as several of the other troopers sneak in through some windows.” Said clones grumble at the way the Jedi says their plan, some crossing their arms. “The other half of the clones and I just want us to sneak in, grab the Jedi that’s said to be here, and sneak back out. You’re going to be the deciding vote on which one we do.”

   The scaled faced clearly frowns as Anakin thinks, his eyes scanning the map. _“Both have their perks, while they also have their downsides. Any way we can combine them?”_

   The group frowns at the comment, Obi-Wan motioning for him to continue.

 _“We sneak in, of course, but through different ways. One or several of the groups can cause a distraction_ inside _the building while the others can get the Jedi.”_

   Quieting a bit, the troopers turn to each other and start muttering about the plan. Anakin simply watches his old master as he thinks, a hand running over his beard. Settling down, Anakin waits as best as he can until a loud bang comes from the stronghold.

   A loud roar soon follows, causing the two Jedi to whimper at the loud noise. Scrambling around to grab blasters, a lightsaber, and to stand up, crashing comes from the strong hold. Straightening up, Anakin watches as the strong hold starts to collapse from the inside. Spotting a pillar of fire, Anakin’s eyes widen as he notes that it’s a deep shade of _blue._

   None of the Force-sensitive species can create a blue flame. None. _Unless, of course-_ Anakin shakes his head. _Those two would never tell anyone what the color of their flame is, and Yoda’s still at the Temple while Yaddle’s dead. It’s either a trick of the light or another member of their species._

   “Or they can break themselves out.” Rex states, his eyes not seeing the flame. Next to him, Obi-Wan watches the flame die out, his own eyes wide. _He’s probably thinking the same thing as me._

   “Is it just me or does that presence remind you of a dead Master?”

 _“I thought I was going insane. She’s dead, Master. Dead.”_ Comes the answer, followed by two whimpers as another roar echoes around them, until Anakin sees it.

   Rising out of the stronghold is the largest dragon he’s ever seen, green-gold eyes reflecting the moonlight. Red tinted green scales give off an eerie glow that the troopers can easily use to see without their helmets, the glow starting at a low light and becoming the same brightness as one of the lights back in the Temple. Six horns arch their way out of the dragon’s head, all six a deep red color that turns to black at the tip. Large, glittering wings arch out of the dragon’s back as she climbs out of the strong hold, looking to be roughly 200 meters longer than the 100 meters that Anakin happens to be.

   The normally calm demeanor of the being is gone, instead replaced by a pissed off dragon looking to set every droid on fire. Seeing the large teeth and angry eyes, the troopers start to fall back, heading back to the transports as quickly as possible. They’ve seen dragons as tall as them take down entire legions of droids, they don’t want to see what the one larger than Anakin up close and in action.

_“How are we going to tell Yoda she’s alive? It was clear to even the senators that her death hit him hard.”_

   “I don’t know, Anakin. I don’t know. But let’s just start with making sure Yaddle doesn’t destroy the entire planet.”


	3. Part Three

   Sighing, Obi-Wan watches the next group of troopers herd his dragon-locked padawan onto the transporter. Only three have injuries despite them not facing the droids, and one is an unknown species currently on a sleep-inducing oxygen mask while the other is too large to fit in one of their transporters, let alone one of the larger ships. Said being watches the troopers that motion between her and Anakin, knowing full well what they’re arguing about.  _ Anakin  _ barely fits in their largest transporter, and it’s the largest one that is manufactured and that they can actually get.

   Yaddle stands when the last bacta bandage gets sealed air tight as she requested, drawing the attention of everyone as she stretches. Anakin even sticks his head out to watch as large wings spread, and Yaddle soon takes flight.

_    Deadly and breath-taking at the same time.  _ Obi-Wan thinks as he watches her fly, wondering if the droids thought the same before they were set aflame and destroyed.  _ But why did she take flight? _

   His question is answered as the large dragon quickly gains height, leaving the planet’s atmosphere and entering space, somehow managing to  _ not  _ die in the vacuum she now flies in. Obi-Wan’s jaw drops before he snaps it close, turning away as Yaddle curls around  _ The Dominator _ . He can practically hear the clones inside screaming when they look out the window and see scales.

   “Since when can dragons fly in space?” Cody yells to his general from somewhere behind him, confusion and fear clear in his voice. He’s not the only one confused and frightened,  _ everyone  _ is, by what Obi-Wan can sense through the Force. _ Kriff, since when are there dragons that can do  _ that?

•~*~•

   Kix ignores the others in the room, placing the bag of medical supplies he’d use on his general once the transporter brings him to the ship. Turning to the lone patient that he has in his med bay, he studies the being again.

   The long, yellow and wavy hair that reaches her mid-back looks like it’s still in need of a cut despite it’s recent wash, it’s ends still badly knotted. The cuts and gashes littering the patient’s body are still noticeable through the bacta patches, and some are still probably going to end up scaring. Her long nails on both her hands and feet had to be clipped to a shorter length, all having been badly chipped and broken by the time she and the Jedi they came for were recovered. By the time she wakes up, Kix will hopefully have regrown and healed them after placing them in bowls of bacta. An oxygen mask covers her nose and mouth, the tank it’s connected to filled with the medication to keep her sleeping as well as the oxygen and bacta she needs.

   He’s seen holos of the shortest Jedi members, and had even met General Yoda in person. Kix thought all members of the species had a tendency to look similar to each other, since there was a strong resemblance General Yoda and the several-years deceased member Anakin had called Yaddle. By the fondness he could hear in the man’s voice whenever he talked about her, Kix figured that he truly cared about her, much like the closest members of his ‘Jedi lineage’ and a certain senator. Now, though, he could tell that he was wrong. There’s a huge difference between his patient, who he needs to figure out the name of, and the two Jedi.

_    Are the other two more closely related to each other than to my newest patient? Or is it just that they had a common relative that it could be clearly seen? _ Shaking his head, the medic soon growls in annoyance at the yelps of fear he hears from the others, holding his breath when his patient stirs despite her medicated sleep. Sighing in relief when she doesn’t wake, he turned to glare at those that brought the tiny being into his med bay.

   “Is there a reason for you to be making so much noise in here?” He hisses to the group, crossing his arms. “You almost woke her!”

   Most of the group winces, Jesse shakenly raising a hand to point to the windows. Following his hand, Kix’s eyes widen in surprise. A large mass of scales prevent those inside from looking into space, moving downwards to reveal large ridges among the green. The scales end when a large eye slides into view, the pupil a thin line and surrounded by glowing green-gold. The dragon gives a slow blink before zoning in on the bed-bound being, seeming to soften a bit at seeing her.

_    “Will Cina fully heal?” _ A feminine voice softly rumblings within their minds, reminding the clones much of how Obi-Wan speaks whenever he’s in his reptilian form. Anakin, on the other hand, tends to use a voice that’s brash and loud when their missions are over.

   “Is that her name?” Kix asks instead with a gulp. “Cina? It’s nice to know my patient’s name.”

_    “Will she heal?” _ The voice asks again, annoyance clear within it.

   Kix quickly nods, taking a step away from the windows. “Yes, but there’s still a chance of some of her injuries leaving scars, but she will be physically fine. I don’t know about the mentally part though.”

_    “Help with that, I will. Support, we will need, from each other.”  _ The group tenses when she starts speaking, sharing looks.

_    She talks exactly like Yoda. is she another member of his species? _

   “We never gotten your name.” A trooper states, hesitantly meeting the dragon’s eye. “May we ask for it?”

_    “Yes.”  _ The dragon replies, going quiet as she starts to move away. The clones wait for her to expand her answer, and hears a rumbling laugh.  _ “Answer it I would, I said not.” _

   Kix laughs at her statement, shaking his head. He picks up the bag when his holocam beeps for attention, indicating that the transporter with Anakin just landed inside the ship.

   “I feel like the skirting around answers seems to be a species thing.” Kix mutters under his breath before leaving the medbay.


End file.
